Varrios Los Aztecas (3D Universe)
Varrios Los Aztecas are a Mexican street gang based in southern Los Santos. They are a traditionally anti-narcotic gang, with heavy involvement in gun running and street violence. The Aztecas have a fierce rivalry with Los Santos Vagos, and strongly dislike the San Fierro Rifa, and the Ballas. They are in affiliation with the Grove Street Families, due to Cesar and Kendl's relationship. However, the Aztecas and Grove Street members will often insult and attack each other on the streets. They are based on the Surenos of southern California. They have few territories and these are clustered around the south-western areas of eastern Los Santos, consisting of Little Mexico, El Corona, and Unity Station. VLA members are mostly dressed in 'cholo' style clothing of the time. The VLA have three members that will walk and drive around their territories. The first member sports a black cap, sunglasses, a turquoise bandana, a black Prolaps jacket with a white shirt, a cross necklace, black jeans and white shoes. The second member wears sunglasses, a turquoise bandana, a white T-shirt, a cross necklace, beige khaki shorts, knee high white socks, white shoes, and has a shaved head and tattoos. The last member wears a turquoise bandana, a collared black and gray striped T-shirt, gray khaki pants, white shoes and also features tattoos. Gal, Sunny, and Hazer are the gang's Lieutenants who help Cesar and Carl recover some of their lost territory near the end of the game. The Aztecas are also traditionally into lowriding and have a betting competition known as the Lowrider Challenge. It can be found at Unity Station after talking to a man with a black bandana and gray working outfit just outside of the east wall of the station's parking lot. VLA members are often seen driving the Broadway, the Glendale, and the Hermes. Their weapons include 9mm and Micro SMGs. In some missions they wield katanas, rocket launchers, and Tec9s. Cesar also uses a Desert Eagle in one of the missions. Their favorite radio station is Playback FM. Gallery Image:Varrio_Los_Aztecas_Tag.jpg|The graffiti used for the Varrio Los Aztecas. CesarVialpando-GTASA.jpg|Cesar Vialpando, the gangs boss. File:Varrios-los-aztecas.jpg|Cesar, Gal, Sonny, and Hazer. Trivia *The territories of the Varrio Los Aztecas are 4(2 in Little Mexico and 2 in El Corona), and are available during and after the mission Home Coming (it is been taken over by the Los Santos Vagos during that time, making the total territory counts to 57 instead of 53 originally) and it is unavailable after the mission Los Desperados because the gang takes over the territory (Going back the total territory counts to 53). *''Varrios Los Aztecas'' is misspelled Spanish for "Neighborhoods the Aztecs", the correct word is "Barrio", or "Barrios" in plural. *When attacking CJ near a rival gang neighbourhood, they will turn their hostilities to a rival gang member if they see one. de:Varrios Los Aztecas es:Varrios Los Aztecas fi:Varrios Los Aztecas fr:Varrios Los Aztecas pl:Varrios Los Aztecas pt:Varrios Los Aztecas Category:Street Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas Category:Latino Gangs